


Get Some Rest

by StressedLucifer



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fights, RIP Laptop, Shayne is a good boyfriend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, and just wants Ryan to s l e e p, pure fluff, tired boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedLucifer/pseuds/StressedLucifer
Summary: AU/headcanon: Ryan sometimes starts floating if he's caught up too much in his theories. Shane has to keep him tethered to reality.





	Get Some Rest

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally a prompt I got on tumblr and now I’m posting it here so, enjoy.

It wasn’t uncommon for Ryan to bring his work home with him. In fact, it was pretty much a given at this point. Most of the time he’d bring home parts of a video that still needed adjusting or just trying to sort through footage. Every now and then when the R&D team we’re unable to finish their research, Ryan would offer to do it for them. More often than not he’d get caught up in the theories and evidence that he wouldn’t even notice it was 5 am and he was meant to be awake in an hour. And this was totally fine when he was living alone, now that he and Shane started living together it had become something more along the lines of an annoyance in Shane’s opinion. It’s hard to cuddle your boyfriend when he won’t even look up from his screen long enough to reply. So Shane decided enough was enough, he would cuddle his boyfriend if it was the last thing he did damn it.   
After poking and prodding Ryan for 20 minutes he had finally captured his attention long enough to distract him from his screen. Having finally won his boyfriends attention he intended on keeping it. So he did the only logical thing you can do in this situation, he stole Ryan’s laptop. Now Shane was fast due to his long legs but they were definitely better for long distance running, that being said Ryan was a sprinter and easily caught up with Shane. Using the computer as a bargaining chip he was able to keep Ryan from tackling him on the spot. While turning his back to put the laptop on the coffee table he felt a soft thud on his back. Shane turned around only to be met with a face full of pillow, as laughter tumbled out of Ryan’s mouth.   
“Oh it’s on now,” Shane yells reaching for the nearest pillow and hitting Ryan in retaliation. This continued until both were exhausted from running around the house like fools hitting each other while laughing the entire time.   
When they finally settled into bed, Ryan turned to face Shane, both smiling like complete idiots.   
“I love you.” Ryan says softly, laying a small kiss on Shane’s nose.   
“I love you too.” Shane mutters before both of them are pulled into a gentle sleep.   
———  
Im so sorry, I kinda took this and ran with it and heck I really wanted them to have a pillow fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr and be my friend please @spookysonofabitch


End file.
